parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Tugs Cub's World
DaveGrrrrrrruly's Parody of Sesame Street segment: Elmo's World. Cast: *Elmo - Baby Tugs Cub (The Care Bears Family) *Dorothy - Goldfish (Carassius auratus auratus) *Mr. Noodle - Steve Burns (Blue's Clues) *Mr. Noodle's brother, Mr. Noodle - Joe Burns (Blue's Clues) *Mr. Noodle's sister, Ms. Noodle - Alice May (Scooby Doo) *Mr. Noodle's other sister, Ms. Noodle - ??? *Mr. Noodle's other brother, Mr. Noodle - Kevin Burns (Blue's Clues) *Mr. Noodle's other brother, Mr. Noodle - Duarte Burns (Blue's Clues) *Mr. Noodle's other sister, Ms. Noodle - ??? *Door - Rocket (Litte Einsteins) *Shade - Doodles (Tweenies) *Drawer - The Magic School Bus *TV - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Computer - Drooper (The Banana Splits) *Computer's Mouse - Bobcat (Lynx rufus) *Piano - Snorky (The Banana Splits) *Elmo's World Room - Tubbytronic Superdome (Teletubbies) *Crayons Moving - Dingy Dong the Xylophone (Reading Rainbow: Extra Purple) *Picture of Elmo's Mommy and Daddy - Simone (Sheep & Wolves: Pig Deal) and Fleegle (The Banana Splits) *Crayons Drawing - Jellyfish (Spongebob Squarepants) *Puzzles Aparting - Zebras (Madagascar Series) *Kids - Various Kids *Baby - Baby Sun (Teletubbies) *The Lecture Lady - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Boy on TV - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Girl on TV - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bubbles Martin - Karen (Frosty the Snowman) *Smartie - Joy (Inside Out) *Abby Cadabby - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *Zoe - Baby Hugs Cub (The Care Bears Family) *Grover - Three (7 Little Monsters) *Cookie Monster - Mater (Cars) *Telly Monster - Johnny (Sing) *Count von Count - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Bert - Bob (The Doodlebops) *Ernie - Rooney (The Doodlebops) *Oscar the Grouch - Four (7 Little Monsters) *Fluffy - Wendy (7 Little Monsters: Elephant!) *Slimey - Wiggly the Worm (Tommy Zoom: Winter Green) *Rosita - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Prairie Dawn - Emily (Little Bear) *Baby Bear - Norm (Norm of the North) *Big Bird - Timothy the Ostrich (Tiny Toon Adventures: Orange) *Snuffy (aka Mr. Snuffleupagus) - Maxine the Indian Elephant (The Animal Show) *Baby Natasha - Felicia (Shrek the Third) *Kermit the Frog - Henry the Violog (Violin/Frog) (TUGS: Violet) *The Big Bad Wolf - Big Bad Wolf (Little Einsteins: Build it, Rocket and Rocket, the Bug) *Stinky the Stinkweed - Mouthy the Venus Flytrap (The Berenstein Bears: Vegas Gold) *Benny Rabbit - Bungo (Jungle Junction) *Mr. Johnson - Major Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) *Two Headed Monsters - CatDog *Shelly the Tortoise - Webkinz Turtle *Beachball - Bouncer the Ball (Angelina Ballerina: Burgundy) *Football - *Shoe - *Hiking Boots - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) and Louis the Alligator (The Princess and The Frog) *Loafers - Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Hat - Top the Hat (Gravity Falls: Heaven Purple) *Siki Hat - *School Hat - Bang the Hammer (Gravity Falls: Heaven Purple) *Jacket - *Apple - Stem Leaf the Apple (Elmo the Musical: Aquamarine) *Corn - *Broccoli - *Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich - Hornsy the Zebu (Rosie and Jim: Zurg Purple) *Pizza - *Picture Book - Picture and Cover the Book (Wishbone: British Green) *Glass Of Water - *Plane - Big Jet (Little Einsteins) *Opera Singer - Martha Reader (Between the Lions) *Dogs - Brian Griffin (Family Guy), Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family), Dog (Teletubbies), Wags the Dog (The Wiggles), Doggie Daddy, Augie Doggie, Buster (Toy Story 2), Pongo (101 Dalmatians), Buster (My Friends, Tigger and Pooh), Dukey Test (Johnny Test), Agent Dog (Phineas and Ferb), Blue (Blue's Clues), Pal (Arthur) and Wishbone (Wishbone) *William Wegman's Dogs - Otto (Robin Hood) and Duke (Barnyard) *Banana - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Telephone - *Farmer - Farmer Pickles (Bob the Builder) *Apple (Farms) - *Broccoli (Farms) - *Pumpkin - *Cabbage - *Corn (Farms) - *Pineapple - *Rapunzel - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Cactus - Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) *Tumbleweed - Luxo Ball (Toy Story) *Bugs - Pink Spider (Teletubbies), Butterflies (Teletubbies), Fly (WordWorld), Bug (WordWorld), Francis (A Bug's Life) and Fly (WordWorld) *Wisdom Tooth - *Hand - Handy the Hand (The Fairly OddParents: Hope Purple) *Birthday Cake - *Birds - White Doves (Teletubbies), Bobby (Jungle Junction), Donald Duck (Disney), Reggie (Free Birds), Duck (WordWorld), Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes), Flyer the Jay (Rudolph's Shiny New Year: Jade), Blu (Rio), Penguins (Teletubbies), Digit (Cyberchase), Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures), Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) and Rafael (Rio) *Robin - Jewel (Rio) *Accordion And Clairnet - Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Helmet - *Bike - *The Oinker Sisters - Vowelles (Between the Lions) *King Fish - Finny the Fish (Between the Lion: Fern Green) *Bed and Pillow - *Bird in a Nest - *Sun - Sun *Moon - Moon *Tornado - Marshmellow (Frozen) *Mailbox - Mailbox (Blue's Clues) *Wild Animals - Alex (Madagascar), Tigger (Winnie the Pooh), Pooh Bear (Winnie the Pooh) and Thing 1 and Thing 2 (Dr. Seuss Series) *Horatio the Elephant - Elephants (Teletubbies) *Talking Foot/Big Foot - Footsy the Foot (Nutri-Ventures: Fanatic Purple) *BathTub - *Yoyo - Stringy the Yoyo (Spongebob Squarepants: Yodel Yellow) *Horsey - Quick Draw McGraw *Other Horses - Buck (Home on The Range), Bullseye (Toy Story), Donkey (Shrek), Webkinz Donkey and Webkinz Horse *Mr. Dragon - Music Dragon (Little Einsteins: Rocket's Firebird Rescue) *Hare - Hocus Pocus the Rabbit (Frosty the Snowman) *Tortoise - Sam the Turtle (Seven Little Monsters) Old Version (music) La-La-La-La, La-La-La-La, Baby Tugs Cub's World. La-La-La-La, La-La-La-La, Baby Tugs Cub's World. Tugs love his Goldfish, his Crayon too, (squeaking) (BOOM!) That's Baby Tugs World's World! (laughing) Hi, this is Baby Tugs Cub's World. Yeah, I'm Very happy to see you, and so does Goldfish, Say Hello, Goldfish! Guess what I am thinking about today? (tooting) New Version (music) La-La-La-La, La-La-La-La, Baby Tugs Cub's World. La-La-La-La, La-La-La-La, 's World!. Tugs love his Goldfish, his crayon too, Yeah!, (Blabbering) (laughing) That's Baby Tugs Cub's World! Oh Hi! Welcome to Baby Tugs Cub's World! I'm so happy to see you and so does Goldfish! Say Hello, Goldfish! Guess what I am thinking about today? (tooting) Ending Bambi: Say Goodbye, Goldfish! Do-Do-Do-Do, Do-Do-Do-Do, Do-Do-Do, Do-Do-Do-Do, Do-Do-Do-Do, Ooh-La-La!, Do-Do-Do-Do-Do, Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba, That's Baby Tugs Cub's World!, Bye-Bye! I Love You! Bye-Bye! (turns page) Format One characteristic feature of "Baby Tugs Cub's World" is that every episode has the same segments, in the same order. Research has shown that the formula appeals to young children's attraction to ritual and routine, and that children's participation with the program increases with repetition. *'Guess what Baby Tugs Cub's thinking about today:' Tugs introduces the episode topic, which leads into a film montage of the subject. *'Goldfish has a question:' Goldfish's bowl has a decoration related to the topic, Goldfish relays something factual about the subject and has a question. *'The Burns Family:' Skits featuring Mr. Burns, his brother (known as Mr. Burns' brother, Mr. Burns), or his sister (known as Mr. Burns' sister, Ms. Burns), or any combination of the above, attempting to answer Goldfish's question, but usually fail. The segment is intended to be comical, demonstrating that the Burns aren't all too bright. *'Kids and Baby:' Kids answer 's question, followed by Baby Tugs Cub asking a baby with a prop related to the topic. *'Tugs Has a Question for You:' Baby Tugs Cub asks the viewer to help him, often counting items in a CGI animation. *'Home Video/Video E-mail:' During the first few seasons, home video footage shot by Baby Tugs Cub of other Sesame Street ''characters. Later replaced by video e-mail, in which ''Sesame Street characters demonstrate something related to the main topic. *'Quiz:' Baby Tugs Cub asks different questions about the main topic, often with multiple choice answers, and kids, in voice-over, provide the answer. Usually, at least one Sesame Street character appears in each segment. The segment usually begins with Baby Tugs Cub failing to open the Bus until it finally opens up on its own, often pushing him offscreen. *'Film Insert:' Live action films, usually involving a child and their experiences with the subject. *'TV:' Animated segments, seen on a channel devoted to the topic, and usually featuring The Lecture Lady. *'Expert Interview:' To learn more, Baby Tugs Cub talks with an expert, often an inanimate object related to the topic or activity. Book is featured in certain segments. *'Care Cub Land:' Usually occurring during the guest's speech, Goldfish imagines a version of Baby Tugs Cub as a specific animal or in an occupation/activity about Baby Tugs Cub's Variants *'Closing Song:' Baby Tugs Cub and the guest(s) sing the topic word(s), usually to the tune of "Jingle Bells". The revamped segments follow a shorter, but structured format: *'Guess what Baby Tugs Cub's wondering about today': Baby Tugs Cub imagines the day's theme, which is illustrated in animated chalk drawings, often featuring other Cartoon characters. *'Look it up': Joy partakes in an activity pertaining to the theme and shows Baby Tugs Cub videos of each topic while commentating. *'Game': Baby Tugs Cub and the kids viewers play an interactive game. *'The Burns Family': Baby Tugs Cub poses a question about the topic to one of the Burns family members. *'Closing Song:' Baby Tugs Cub and Goldfish jam to the "Happy Dance." Unlike the previous segments, the song is not altered to fit the topic of the segment. Episodes See Baby Tugs Cub's World Episodes Tugs' World has spawned more than 64 episodes and two hour-long direct-to-video specials. ''Wild Wild West! ''was released in 2001 and ''Happy Holidays! ''in 2002. Elmo's World was also the featured setting for the 35 anniversary special The Street We Live On!, in which Baby Tugs Cub takes on Sesame Street (DaveGrrrrrrruly) as the topic of the day for an hour-long episode. The Cartoon Street amusement park has featured various ''Baby Tugs Cub's World Live! ''stage shows based on the segment. In the Season 37 episode "Mater World," the plot features a spoof of the segment with Mater in place of Baby Tugs Cub. Category:Davegrruly Category:Davegrruly's Movies Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Davegrruly's Tv Shows